Tampered Materia
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Reno findet in der Cafeteria eine seltsame Materia und Chaos bricht aus, als ihm die Wirkung dieser klar wird.
1. Chapter 1

Keine der Hier aufgeführten Charaktere gehören mir, noch wird mit dieser Fanfiction in irgendeiner Weise Geld verdient.

Viel spaß^^

Kapitel 1

Reno streunte gelangweilt durch das Shinra-Gebäude.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte keine richtige Mission mehr gehabt, auf der er sich so richtig hätte austoben können, aber was muss er stattdessen machen? Nachtwächter spielen! Der wohl langweiligste Beruf, den es in ganz Midgar gab.

‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient...'

Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und zündete sich erst mal eine Zigarette an.

Er stand genau gegenüber des Büros des Vizepräsidenten. Neben ihm schien Rufus der Einzige zu sein, der um diese Uhrzeit noch arbeitete.

Er selbst hatte mit dem VP nur selten ein Wort gewechselt. Für ihn schien er nicht mehr als ein weiterer Mitarbeiter zu sein, eine Tatsache die Reno ohne Ende frustrierte. Denn das er mehr für ihn empfand, als er eigentlich sollte, wusste er schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Wie oft hatte er sich schon in einer einsamen Nacht den VP an seiner Seite gewünscht, aber dieser Wunsch würde wohl auf ewig unerfüllt bleiben...

Der VP war zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst, also fast noch ein Kind und trotzdem besaß er jetzt schon mehr Führungsqualitäten als sein alter Herr.

Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf, als er merkte wie dieser ihn erregte. Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und machte sich auf den Weg, nur um einige Meter weiter in die Person zu rennen, die er gerade versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Reno prallte unsanft gegen ihn und fiel nach hinten.

Dort stand er nun, der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte.

Rufus, Vizepräsident von Shinra Inc...

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Turk?"

Er strich mit seinen Händen über seine Jacke, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte, ohne Reno auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Reno ließ den Kopf hängen, seine Gefühle für den VP würden wohl nie erwidert werden. Geknickt stand er auf und schlurfte langsam Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Er musste seinen Kopf freikriegen, und dies ging am besten mit Alkohol.

Unten angekommen steuerte er die Cafeteria an. Aus guter Erfahrung wusste er, das es dort immer etwas für ihn gab.

Nachdem er einige Zeit in den Schränken gekramt hatte, fand er etwas brauchbares. Zwei Flaschen hochprozentiges Shinra-Bier.

Er setzte sich an einen der Tische und öffnete die erste Flache.

Sein Blick fiel auf etwas glänzendes am Fußboden und er hob es auf. Es war eine Materia.

Was die wohl bewirkt, fragte sich Reno und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog ihn, aber sonst passierte nichts.

Wahrscheinlich nutzlos...

Er griff sich die erste Flasche und nahm einen Schluck.

Kaum lief das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunter, lösten sich die ersten Anspannungen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck bevor er die Flasche kurzzeitig zur Seite stellte.

Wie sollte er es nur schaffen, dass sich Rufus für ihn interessierte.

So leicht wollte er eigentlich nicht aufgeben.

Wenn Rufus nicht auf ihn zuging, musste er halt auf Rufus zugehen!

Er spürte die Wirkung des Alkohols, jedenfalls glaubte er das, ohne hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht den Mut gehabt, das zu tun, was er jetzt vorhatte.

Er stand auf und ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl, die beiden Flaschen blieben auf dem Tisch vergessen und vollständig ausgetrunken.

Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein und fuhr ins obere Stockwerk. Voller Eifer ging er zum Büro des VP und betrat dieses ohne auch nur einmal anzuklopfen.

Rufus selbst musste zugeben, dass er sich erschrocken hatte, er hatte noch nie ein solch unverschämtes Verhalten erlebt.

Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Reno schon seinen Schreibtisch erreicht, zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn.

Rufus roch den Alkohol und versuchte sich zu befreien, was ihm aber nicht gelang, sein Gegenüber war einfach zu stark.

Reno strich mit seiner Zunge über Rufus´ Lippen und bat um Einlass, doch Rufus tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.

Kurze Zeit später ließ er von ihm ab um Luft zu holen.

„Sie machen es einem wirklich nicht leicht, Vizepräsident."

Reno grinste, ließ Rufus aber nicht los, denn sobald er das tat, konnte er damit rechnen, das er versuchte ihn dafür umzubringen.

„Und was glaubst du damit erreichen zu können, Turk?"

Seine kalten Augen trafen die von Reno, er machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Reno dachte zwar schon darüber nach ihn loszulassen, aber er wollte sehen, wie weit er ihn treiben konnte, bevor dieser sich wehrte. Er setzte zu einem weiteren Kuss an, biss ihm diesmal jedoch auf die Unterlippe und zwang seine Zunge hinein, als dieser kurz seine Deckung vernachlässigte.

Rufus wehrte sich nicht.

Reno wusste nicht genau was das zu bedeuten hatte. Setzte es Rufus darauf an, dass er an solch einem leichten Opfer das Interesse verliert?

Wenn ja, dann wollte er ihm jetzt das Gegenteil beweisen.

Mit einer Hand packte er seine Handgelenke und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht zurück in seinen Sitz.

Der Schreibtisch wurde mit einem Ruck zur Seite geschoben, sodass Reno freie Bahn hatte.

Rufus ließ sich zwar nichts anmerken, aber Reno konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass dieser nicht gerade erfreut über seine Lage war.

„Angst?"

Reno trat weiter an ihn heran, ihre Gesichter inzwischen so nah, dass sie den Atem des Gegenübers spüren konnten.

Und Reno grinste immer noch...

Rufus wusste, dass er dieses Spiel jederzeit abbrechen konnte, aber das würde bedeuten, das er Reno gegenüber Angst zeigen würde, eine Schwäche, die jemand wie er noch niemanden gezeigt hatte, und es auch nie tun wollte.

Er tat das Einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment einfiel.

Zu Renos Überraschung beugte er sich, soweit es ging, nach vorne und küsste ihn.

„Niemals!" antwortete er ihm.

Reno, der diese Reaktion etwas anders verstand, begann mit seiner freien Hand den weißen Mantel Rufus´ zu öffnen.

Dies war natürlich nicht die Reaktion gewesen, die sich Rufus erhofft hatte, aber viel konnte er dagegen jetzt nicht mehr tun, schließlich hätte er ihn nicht unbedingt küssen müssen.

Seine Situation wirkte aussichtslos.

Von diesen Gedanken bekam Reno aber nichts mit, der benebelt vom Alkohol, versuchte die Knöpfe aufzukriegen, was mit einer Hand eine wirkliche Zumutung war.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, wollte er sich um die anderen Kleidungsstücke kümmern, als unerwartet die Tür zum Büro geöffnet wurde und ein vollkommen entsetzter Tseng im Türrahmen stand.

Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, schließlich war es wohl das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte: Der Vizepräsident in seinem Sitz, die Arme zusammengehalten, vor ihm ein nur allzu bekannter Turk, der nah genug an ihm heranstand um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und der gerade dabei war, sich der Sachen des blonden Mannes zu bemächtigen. Der Vizepräsident war für ihn schließlich so was wie ein eigener Sohn gewesen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr hier treibt...", sprach er in einem immer ernster werdenden Ton.

„Reno! Ich will dich morgen früh in meinem Büro sehen!"

Danach ging er und schloss hinter sich laut knallend die Tür.

„Das gibt Ärger...", flüsterte Reno, bevor er von Rufus abließ.

Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit geriet, würden die Beiden arge Probleme bekommen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Tseng zu dieser Sorte Mensch gehörte, die aus dem Leid anderer ihren Profit ziehen. Trotzdem würde er morgen sicherlich nicht glimpflich davonkommen.

Langsam ging er aus dem Büro, er winkte zwar noch kurz zum Abschied, vermied es aber sich umzudrehen, denn seine kleine Aktion hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Er brauchte jetzt schleunigst eine kalte Dusche.

Aber etwas stimmte nicht, er holte die Materia aus seiner Tasche, sie war warm und glühte in einem unnatürlichen blau.

Er fühlte sich, als hätte ein Stromstoß seinen Körper durchzogen. Und plötzlich fühlte er überhaupt nichts mehr, es war, als wäre er in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen.

War das etwa die Materia?

Als Reno die Tür hinter sich schloss atmete Rufus erleichtert auf. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen, er sollte in nächster Zeit Treffen mit Reno vermeiden, sollte dieser mal wieder einen so einen Versuch starten.

Und Tseng würde in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich auch wieder wie eine Klette an ihm hängen, auf die Standpauke am nächsten Tag konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Er griff nach seinem Mantel und streifte ihn sich über, verzichtete aber darauf diesen zuzumachen, er würde ihn sowieso gleich wieder ausziehen, wenn er zu Bett geht.

Schnell wurde der Schreibtisch wieder an den gewohnten Platz geschoben und die Akten und Zettel in Ordnung gebracht.

Er vergewisserte sich noch kurz, ob sonst noch etwas unordentlich war, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Draußen stand immer noch Reno, der sich wieder eine Zigarette angesteckt hatte.

Rufus versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten und ging an ihm vorbei. Doch Reno hatte andere Pläne und umschlang mit seinen Armen Rufus` Teile.

„Ist dir der morgige Ärger nicht genug?" knurrte Rufus und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen.

„Bist du so sehr scharf darauf, deinen Posten zu verlieren?"

Reno festigte seinen Griff.

„Tseng wird mir eh die Hölle heiß machen...

Schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden!"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal vollendet, als seine rechte Hand sanft nach unten wanderte, was Rufus einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er musste schnell etwas unternehmen, wollte er nicht von diesem geisteskranken Turk vergewaltigt werden. Als Renos Hand zwischen Rufus´ Beinen einen kurzen Halt fanden, war es vorbei mit seiner Gelassenheit. Die Panik stieg in ihm hoch.

In einem Akt purer Verzweiflung riss er sich los.

Reno war so überrascht, das er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Das Reno ohnmächtig zu Boden sank, registrierte Rufus nur noch halb, als er kopflos aus dem Shinra-Gebäude flüchtete. Hinein in die dunklen Straßen Midgars.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Reno! Wach auf!"

Bevor Reno auch nur registrieren konnte, was um ihn herum geschah, wurde er mit einem harten Tritt in die Realität zurück geholt.

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und blickte in das wütende Gesicht von Tseng.

„Reno," sagte er dann, „Rufus ist verschwunden und ich glaube, dass du daran nicht ganz unschuldig bist. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Reno sah ihn kurz an.

„Ähm... Tut mir leid?"

Tsengs Blick verfinsterte sich: „Glaubst du, das reicht um dich aus der Affäre zu ziehen?"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hab echt Mist gebaut, oder?"

Tseng half ihm auf die Beine: „Kann man so sagen. Wenn du deinen Job nicht riskieren willst, wäre es besser, wenn du dich endlich an die Arbeit machst und den Jungen findest, bevor der Präsident davon Wind bekommt."

Reno nickte nur und rannte los, er hatte das Vertrauen von Tseng missbraucht und würde dafür büßen müssen, wenn er den VP nicht schnellstmöglich wieder auftrieb.

Es war halt nur die Frage, wo dieser sich zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt befand.

Die Materia war ihm aus der Tasche gefallen und lag nun einige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden. Es schauderte ihm bei dem Gedanken, ihr auch nur zu nahe zu kommen, aber ohne sie wird ihm Tseng diese ganze Geschichte wohl nicht glauben. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und ging damit zu seinem Spind, der sich eine Ebene tiefer befand. Morgen würde er rausbekommen, was es damit auf sich hatte, aber jetzt musste er erst mal Rufus finden.

Hals über Kopf stürzte er aus dem Shinra-Gebäude und hinein in die Nacht. Die Straßen waren hell erleuchtet und überall tummelten sie die Nachtschwärmer.

„Die berühmte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen..."

Er schlug einfach irgendeinen Weg ein und begann seine Suche.

Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er Tseng nie richtig zugehört hatte, wenn es um die Verstecke des jungen VPs ging, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser einfach so verschwand.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich durchzufragen. Glücklicherweise war Rufus in seinem weißen Trenchcoat ziemlich auffällig, sodass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, seine Spur zu verfolgen.

Seine Suche endete in einem verlassenen Bahnhofsteil von Midgar. Rufus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Dach eines Stillgelegten Zugabteiles.

Da er nicht wusste, ob dieser ihn schon bemerkt hatte, ging er vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Was willst du hier Reno?"

Das beantwortete seine Frage...

Reno zuckte merklich zusammen.

Rufus´ Stimme war kalt und man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu verstehen, dass der Rotschopf im Moment der letzte war, den der VP sehen wollte.

Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat noch einen Schritt näher heran.

„Bitte hören sie mir zu, es tut mir leid,, was passiert ist, aber es gibt einen Grund dafür!"

„Und was für ein Grund sollte das sein?" fragte Rufus barsch, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich habe eine seltsame Materia gefunden, ich weiß auch nicht genau warum, aber sie hat mich dazu veranlasst, das zu tun, was ich vorhin getan habe..."

„Reno," sagte Rufus, „ das ist die bescheuertste Ausrede, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe..."

„Aber es ist wahr!" rief Reno verzweifelt. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, kann ich es ihnen zeigen!"

Rufus hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und beäugte Reno skeptisch.

„Was ist, wenn das wieder einer deiner Tricks ist.?"

„Das ist kein Trick! Ich schwöre es ihnen!"

Rufus glitt langsam herunter und landete grazil neben Reno.

„Dann zeig sie mir. Aber ich warne dich, eine falsche Bewegung und ich verpasse dir ein neues Loch mit dem hier!" Rufus hielt Reno seine Schrotflinte unter die Nase. Reno nickte nur und die beiden gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Shinra HQ, wo sie bereits von Tseng erwartet wurden.

„Sir, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Der Turk kam auf sie zugestürmt und betrachtete den jungen VP von allen Seiten, ob auch alles noch an seinem Platz war.

Nach zwei Minuten nickte er zufrieden und funkelte zu Reno.

„Ich will, dass du dich von dem VP fernhältst ist das klar?"

Reno sagte nichts und blickte zu Boden, im Moment wäre es wohl nicht sehr ratsam ihm zu erzählen, dass er so schnell Rufus nicht alleine lassen konnte. Tseng wandte sich zu Rufus: „Sir, soll ich sie nach oben bringen?"

Aber dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Nein Tseng, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Tseng nickte und verließ den Eingangsbereich in Richtung seines Büros, jedoch nicht, ohne Reno dabei genau im Auge zu behalten.

Als der Aufzug sich geschlossen hatte und die beiden wieder allein waren, atmete Rufus auf. „Manchmal ist der Kerl schlimmer als meine Mutter..."

Reno stimmte ihm zu, manchmal hatte es schon fast den Anschein, Tseng wäre in Rufus verknallt, ein Gedanke, der ihm nicht behagte.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mir die Materia zeigen..." meinte Rufus genervt, als Reno keine Anstalten machte sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

In diesem Moment schien seine Erinnerung zurückzukommen.

„Stimmt ja. Kommen sie mit!"

Die ‚Beiden durchquerten die Eingangshalle und nahmen den Aufzug auf die ebene mit den Trainingshallen. Rufus kannte diesen Ort gut, denn trotz des Verbots seines Vaters, war er fast jede Nacht hier oben und trainierte zusammen mit einigen der Turkanwärtern.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Turks mehr auf Rufus´ Befehle hörten, als auf die seines Vater.

Das typische Pling-Geräusch zeigte an, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Reno führte ihn schnurstracks zu seinem Spind und gab seinen Code ein. Die Tür sprang auf und gewährte Einblick in Renos typische Ordnung.

Alles schien nur hineingestopft zu sein und Rufus fragte sich zurecht, wie der Rotschopf es jedes mal schaffte frühmorgens rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, hier mal aufzuräumen?" fragte Rufus, doch Reno grinste nur: „Sie kennen mich doch..."

Und wie er das tat.

Es war wirklich ein Unding Reno nicht zu kennen.

„Und? Wo ist sie?"

Reno griff beherzt in seinen Haufen und holte ein kleines Säckchen heraus, selbst er war nicht so wahnsinnig, dieses Teil noch einmal mit bloßen Händen anzufassen.

„Ist sie da drin?" fragte Rufus neugierig.

„Ja," antwortete Reno kurz und öffnete vorsichtig das Säckchen. Rufus warf einen Blick hinein, bevor er sich wieder an Reno wand.

„Sieht für mich wie eine ganz normale Materia aus..."

„Aber sie ist es nicht!" versuchte Reno ihn zu überzeugen.

Rufus blickte skeptisch und griff ohne Vorwarnung in das Säckchen und holte die Materia heraus. Der Rotschopf erschrak, als er sah, was der VP gerade getan hatte.

Er wollte ihm die Materia gerade aus der Hand reißen, als er inne hielt.

Rufus hatte aufgeblickt, ein leichtes grünliches Leuchten konnte in seinen Augen erkannt werden, ansonsten jedoch blieb er still, fast so, als hätte man ihn paralysiert.

„Sir...?" fragte er unsicher, aber es gab keine Antwort.

„Rufus?" versuchte er es noch einmal. Diesmal gab es eine Reaktion, auch wenn es nicht das war, was er sich erhofft hatte. Rufus stürzte auf ihn zu und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden; wo er auf einmal die Kraft her hatte, wusste er nicht.

„Shit!"

Die Materia machte genau das gleiche, wie mit ihm vorhin.

Er nahm all seine Kraft auf sich, um den jüngeren Mann von sich zu stoßen, im gleichen Moment schlug er ihm dieses verdammte Item aus der Hand.

Kaum hatte sie seine Hand verlassen, hörte dieser auf, sich auf Reno zu stürzen, stattdessen blickte er den Rotschopf verwirrt in die Augen.

„Was um alles in der Welt..."

Reno wusste wie er sich fühlen musste.

„Verstehen sie jetzt was ich meine?" fragte er ihn dann.

Rufus nickte schwach, er schien immer noch zu versuchen, diese ganze Sache zu begreifen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, bevor Rufus endlich wieder den Mund aufmachte, seine Wangen waren immer noch leicht gerötet.

„Wie ist dieses Teil nur hierher gelangt?" fragte er.

Reno zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, sie lag in der Cafeteria auf dem Boden. Wahrscheinlich hat sie irgendwer verloren..."

Es viel Rufus schwer dies zu glauben, um nichts in der Welt würde jemand diese Materia einfach verlieren.

„Vielleicht gehört sie einem der Wissenschaftler, die sich den lieben langen Tag in ihren Laboren einschließen?" schlug Reno vor.

„Vielleicht..." Rufus pausierte kurz, „Aber heute erwischen wir keinen mehr von ihnen. Wir müssen wohl oder übel bis morgen warten..."

Reno steckte die Materia schnell wieder in das Säckchen und vergrub sie in seinem Spind.

„Morgen früh um acht. Sei pünktlich," sagte Rufus und ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl, es war spät geworden und sein Vater würde ihn sicherlich wieder mit Arbeit überhäufen.

Manchmal könnte er wirklich darauf verzichten...

Reno sah ihm noch nach, bevor er sich auch auf den Heimweg machte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Der nächste Morgen kam unverhofft für Reno, auch wenn ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Tages inzwischen mehr wie ein Traum wirken. Irgendwie war es surreal und er wollte es schon als Traum abtun, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, wie wahr der gestrige Tag doch war. Denn hinter der Tür kam ein blonder Schopf zum Vorschein, den Reno nur allzu gut kannte.

„Morgen, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Es gibt viel zu besprechen Reno, ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du dich etwas sputen würdest," sagte Rufus und betrat das für Renos Verhältnisse saubere Apartment.

„Ich bin überrascht Reno, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Heim so ordentlich ist."

Rufus legte die Betonung auf „ordentlich" da er sich immer noch recht gut an seinen Spind erinnern konnte und wohl dachte, dass seine Wohnung genau so aussah.

„Da staunen sie, was?"

Rufus machte eine kurze Runde, bevor er sich wieder an der Eingangstür platzierte.

„Worauf wartest du denn noch? Du weißt schon, dass wir nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit haben!"

So schnell wie es nur ging, kramte Reno seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich fertig.

Zusammen mit dem VP verließ er sein Apartment und beide fuhren in Rufus Limousine zum Shinra-Hauptquartier.

Dort angekommen wurde er von Rufus aufgehalten,

„Lass dich nicht von Tseng erwischen und bring die Materia in einer halben Stunde runter in die Labore, ich werde dort auf dich warten."

Mit diesen Worten trennten sich die beiden und gingen, jeder für sich, zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen.

Reno holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er das Turk-Büro betrat. Er musste alles erdenkliche tun, um Tseng in der nächsten halben Stunde aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn sonst würde er es wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig zu seinem Treffen mit Rufus schaffen.

„Hey Reno!" begrüßte Elena ihn, „Tseng sucht dich überall, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt."

„Shhh, Elena...!" versuchte er sie ruhig zu kriegen, „Kannst du Tseng für die nächste halbe Stunde ablenken? Ich hab was zu erledigen und Tsengs Moralpredigten kann ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen!"

Elena, die darin eine Chance sah, etwas Zeit mit Tseng allein zu verbringen, stimmte ohne Wiederworte ein.

„Super! Du bist eine Lebensretterin Elena!"

Reno verabschiedete sich von ihr und schlich sich an seinen Schreibtisch, eine Viertelstunde musste er noch ausharren und dann musste er so schnell von hier verschwinden, wie es nur ging.

Ungeduldig schweifte sein Blick durch das Büro. Rude und Elena waren in ihre Arbeit vertieft, aber Tseng war nirgends zu entdecken. Er befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, nämlich das dieser sich wieder wie eine Klette an Rufus gehangen hatte, doch genau in diesem Moment betrat er das Büro. Sein Blick lag sofort auf Reno, doch bevor er in der Lage war etwas zu sagen, war auch schon Elena an seine Seite gehuscht und begann auch gleich auf Tseng einzureden. Sie zog ihn mit sich in sein Büro und schloss die Tür.

Reno atmete durch und dankte Elena, dass sie ihm mal wieder aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es an der Zeit war aufzubrechen.

Schnell verließ er das Büro, bevor Tseng wieder heraus kam und rannte den Flur entlang in Richtung Aufzug.

Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er die Luft angehalten, als er darauf wartete, dass sich die metallenen Türen schlossen. Eine Woge der Erleichterung umwehte ihn, als sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte und ihn schnurstracks auf die Ebene beförderte, auf der sich die Labore befanden. Vorher hatte er allerdings noch schnell bei seinem Spind angehalten und sich die Materia gekrallt.

Das Turks hier eher seltene Gäste waren, merkte er sofort, als er auf den Flur trat, denn er erntete einige verwirrte Blicke, andere zogen sich schnellstmöglich in ihre Räume zurück.

Reno ließ dies jedoch vollkommen kalt und machte sich stattdessen auf die Suche nach Rufus, der hier irgendwo auf ihn warten sollte.

In der Sitzecke wurde er fündig.

Der Blondschopf hatte sich auf einer bequemen Bänke gemütlich gemacht und blätterte durch ein paar Unterlagen, die aber wohl nicht von solch großer Bedeutung waren, denn Rufus´ Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als gelangweilt.

„Yo!" grüßte er ihn.

„Reno, wie ich sehe bist du endlich mal pünktlich," war Rufus´ Antwort.

„Da können sie mal sehen, wie ich mich schon gebessert hab."

„Das war kein Kompliment, Reno..."

Rufus stand auf und zusammen mit Reno, machten sie sich auf zu den Laboren. Hojo wollten sie erst aufsuchen, wenn sie sonst zu keiner Lösung kamen, auf diesen Kerl konnten sie wirklich verzichten.

Wahrscheinlich würde er augenblicklich eine Feldstudie starten, um die Wirkung dieser Materia zu testen und das war wirklich das Letzte worauf sie jetzt Lust verspürten.

In des Laboren herrschen wie jeden Tag ein reges Treiben und es war wirklich schwer gewesen, überhaupt jemanden von seiner Arbeit wegzubekommen, damit er sich ihr kleines Problem mal genauer betrachtete.

„Hm…" machte der Wissenschaftler nur, als er einen Blick auf die Materia warf, „Also eines kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, aus unseren Abteilungen stammt diese hier nicht. Was sagten sie war ihre Eigenschaft?"

Auf die Frage bekamen die beiden einen hochroten Kopf.

„Nun ja, wissen sie," stotterte sich Reno einen ab, „das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären…"

„Was Reno damit sagen will, ist, dass wir uns selber nicht so sicher sind, was sie bewirkt," lenkte Rufus ab.

„Hmmm," machte der Mann wieder, als wüsste er, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatten, aber dann meinte er nur: „Das beste unter diesen Umständen wäre es, mit Professor Hojo persönlich zu sprechen, wir hier unten haben zwar tagtäglich mit Materia zu tun, aber wenn es um vollkommen unbekannte Exemplare geht, ist er der bessere Ansprechpartner. Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnte."

Er verbeugte sich leicht und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

„Na fantastisch," stöhnte Reno, „Und ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommt."

„Es war einen Versuch wert, aber ich schätze wir kommen nicht darum, ihm um Hilfe zu bitten. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen, als diese Sache mit diesem verrückten Professor zu besprechen, aber was haben wir sonst für Möglichkeiten?" versuchte Rufus ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Und dieser würde sich sicherlich nicht mit solch einer halbherzigen Ausrede abspeisen lassen.

Natürlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, die ganze Sache einfach abzublasen, aber dann würden sie leider nie erfahren, was genau es mit dieser seltsamen Materia auf sich hatte.

Trotzdem hatten sich beide in diesem Moment, wo sie vor seiner Tür standen gewünscht, dass es noch jemand anderen außer Hojo gab, mit dem sie darüber sprechen könnten.

„Wollen wir?" fragte Reno unsicher, nachdem sie eine Weile vor der Tür des Wissenschaftlers gelungert hatten.

„Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Ich möchte diese Sache ungern in die Länge ziehen und wenigstens haben wir es dann hinter uns…"

Wohl wahr, es war sicherlich keine gute Idee es zu lange vor sich hin zu schieben.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl betratend die beiden das Labor des verhassten Professors. Es dauerte nicht lange, ihn zwischen all den Gerätschaften ausfindig zu machen, mit denen er den lieben langen Tag seine Zeit verbrachte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er scheinheilig, „Das Balg von Präsident Shinra und dieser nichtsnutzige Turk…"

Allein schon wegen diesem Spruch hätte er den alten Mann rauswerfen lassen, leider fehlten Rufus dazu die Befugnisse und seinen Vater hätte er davon nicht überzeugen können. Jetzt galt es Ruhe zu bewahren, denn sonst würde ihnen Hojo wahrscheinlich nicht helfen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, dass wir sie bei ihrer Arbeit stören, aber wir haben ein Problem, das wahrscheinlich nur mit Hilfe ihres Fachwissens gelösten werden kann," formulierte Rufus so höflich wie möglich.

„Und was genau soll das sein?" fragte Hojo, der nun doch ein wenig Interesse zu zeigen schien.

Reno zog das Bündel heraus und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus.

„Wie sie sehen, handelt es sich um eine Materia," sagte er anschließend.

„Das sehe ich auch, aber mir ist nicht ganz klar, wozu ihr dann zu mir gekommen seit, die oben in den Laboren sind dafür viel besser geeignet."

„Der Grund, warum wir hier sind, ist das dieser Materia eine Fähigkeit inne wohnt, von der wir noch nie etwas gehört haben," erklärte Rufus, dem man ansehen konnte, dass er eigentlich nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte.

„Oh? Und was genau bewirkt sie? Eurer Reaktion nach zu urteilen, muss es schon etwas recht interessantes sein.

Reno biss die Zähne zusammen, dies war der Moment, den er am wenigstens herbeigesehnt hatte, aber um seiner und Rufus´ Willen, wollte er das jetzt durchziehen.

„Ich kann jetzt zwar nur für den VP und mich sprechen, aber als wir dieses Ding berührt hatten, wir plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen über unseren Gegenüber regelrecht herzufallen und hier meine ich es nicht im Sinne von töten..."

Reno war inzwischen genauso rot wie seine Haare und wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr weiterreden.

Rufus erkannte seine Lage und setzte an dieser Stelle weiter an.

„Was Reno sagen will ist, dass bei Berührung dieser Materia plötzlich das starke Verlangen nach sexuellen Handlungen in uns geweckt wurde. Während dieser Zeit, war es vollkommen unmöglich, unsere Handlungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, obwohl wir bei vollem Bewusstsein waren..."

Wenn es Rufus peinlich war, darüber zu reden, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Hojo rückte interessiert seine Brille zurecht und beäugte das gute Stück: „Wie ungewöhnlich, von so einer Materia höre ich zum ersten mal...Ich vermute, ihr habt sie noch nicht vollständig ausprobiert?"

„Wollen sie mich verarschen?" schrie Reno, der nicht glauben konnte, dass der Professor das wirklich ausgesprochen hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, du debiler Volltrottel. Aber ohne handfeste Ergebnisse, weiß ich nicht, wonach ich hier forschen soll. Es sei denn, ihr stellt euch hier in meinem Labor als Versuchskaninchen zur Verfügung..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Soweit kommt´s noch!"

Empört ergriff Reno Rufus´ Handgelenk und zog ihn samt Materia aus dem Labor. Er hatte zwar schon immer geahnt, dass mit diesem Professor irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber das toppte wirklich alles.

„Dieser Typ tickt doch nicht mehr richtig...als ob wir wirklich vor seinen Augen..."

Er traute es sich noch nicht einmal auszusprechen.

„Aber in einem Punkt hatte er recht, Reno..." sprach Rufus.

„Und der wäre?"

„Bis dato hatten wir sie immer nur für einen Moment in der Hand, aber wir wissen nicht, wie weit uns diese Materia wirklich gehen lässt."

„Das kann ich ihnen sagen, ich nehm´ die Materia in die Hand und vergewaltige sie hier und jetzt, bis sie nicht mehr wissen wer sie sind. Tch...Nein danke, ich hab´ keinen Bock mir noch mehr von Tsengs Zorn aufzuladen..."

Rufus drehte sich um: „Woher willst du wissen, dass es wirklich so ist?"

Doch bevor Reno etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war der Vizepräsident auch schon hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden.

„Was war das denn?"

Reno wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen, hatte Rufus wirklich gerade vorgeschlagen, die Materia auszuprobieren?

„Ach was..."

Wahrscheinlich interpretierte er zu viel in seine Worte hinein. Als ob Rufus sich wirklich auf diese Weise für ihn interessierte...

Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Turkbüro, auf dem Weg verstaute er schnell die Materia wieder in seinem Spind und betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl seinen Arbeitsplatz. Auf ihn wartete immer noch ein ernstes Gespräch mit Tseng und er würde sich hüten, irgendetwas über die Materia zu sagen, wahrscheinlich würde er ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

Wer würde das schon, wenn er es nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

„Das kann ja heiter werden..."

Und als hätte er es geahnt, stand sein Chef direkt hinter der Tür, als hätte er ihn erwartet.

„Das wird auch langsam Zeit Reno. Würdest du mir erklären, wo du dich rumgetrieben hast?"

"Äh..."

Das war jetzt wirklich problematisch. Reno hatte ganz vergessen, dass Tseng ja auch noch auf ihn gewartet hatte und natürlich musste er sich wieder genau den Zeitpunkt aussuchen, wo er absolut nicht vorbereitet und keine einzige Ausrede parat hatte.

"Äh...auf dem Klo?"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Ader an Tsengs Kopf zu pochen begann.

"Ich denke nicht, Reno..."

"...OK...ich war kurz in der Forschungsabteilung..."

"Und was genau wolltest du da? Schließlich wusstest du doch, dass ich dich sprechen wollte."

Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen, dass war sicher.

"Ich musste etwas klären, eine meiner Materias funktionierte nicht richtig und ich wollte das überprüfen lassen."

Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber mehr würde er ihm darüber nicht erzählen.

"Und das konnte nicht bis nachher warten weil...?"

"Weil ich vielleicht sonst das ganze Gebäude in die Luft gerpängt hätte?"

Tseng kaufte es ihm nicht ab, das sah er sofort.

"Reno...Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wohin dich diese Lügen noch bringen sollen..."

Er atmete einmal tief durch, was bedeutete, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Für die nächsten zwei Monate bist du suspendiert, dass heißt ich will dich hier unter keinen Umständen sehen, hast du das verstanden?"

Was? Das konnte er doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen, schließlich war er doch einer seiner besten Männer.

"Aber Boss, du kannst doch nicht...?"

"Und wie ich das kann, Reno. Dein Verhalten in letzter Zeit war einfach fürchterlich und hoffentlich ist es dir eine Lehre, dich in der Zukunft mehr wie ein Turk, als wie ein Clown zu benehmen."

Tseng drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück in sein Büro. Reno jedoch blieb einfach stehen und starrte ins Leere. Etwas besorgt traten Elena und Rude an ihn heran und versuchten ihr bestes, ihn aufzumuntern, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

"Naja, da ich ja sowieso suspendiert wurde, kann ich auch nach Hause gehen..."

"Bist du sicher, Reno?" fragte Elena vorsichtig.

"Du hast den Boss doch gehört. Besser ich verschwinde hier, bevor er mich noch eigenhändig vor die Tür setzt..."

Vielleicht war das endlich mal die Möglichkeit für ein wenig Urlaub auf dem Land, dachte er noch so zu sich, als er das Gebäude verließ und den Heimweg antrat. Heute war ihm einfach nicht nach einem Bier.

An diesem Abend fühlte sich sein Apartment leerer an, als es sowieso schon war. Er gab es zwar ungern zu, aber selbst wenn es erst ein paar Stunden her war, fehlte ihm sein Job schon jetzt.

Besonders sein Feierabend, den er normalerweise mit Rude in einer guten Kneipe verbrachte, vermisste er und er würde noch eine ganze Weile darauf verzichten müssen...

„Wenn wenigstens etwas gutes im Fernsehn laufen würde."

Es schien als hätte sich alles und jeder gegen ihn verschworen.

Die Materia lag immer noch vor ihm, er hatte es seit vorhin nicht mehr gewagt, ihr auch nur zu nahe zu kommen, schließlich hatte sie ihm nichts als Ärger eingebracht.

„Wenn ich dieses Ding bloß nie gefunden hätte...Und Rufus hällt mich jetzt wahrscheinlich auch für einen kompletten Idioten..."

„Nicht ganz," kam die prompte Antwort aus Richtung seiner Eingangstür.

Bevor Reno in der Lage war, überhaupt einen Finger zu rühren, hatte Rufus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und stand in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Was wollen sie hier?"

Reno wusste, dass es eine unhöfliche Frage war, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du suspendiert wurdest."

„Und? Wollen sie mich jetzt auch auslachen?"

Rufus blickte ihn immer noch ziemlich neutral an.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Reno, also hör auf, dir das so zu Herzen zu nehmen.

„Das bringt mir momentan meinen Arbeitsplatz auch nicht zurück..."

„Das mag sein, aber deine Freunde machen sich Sorgen um dich und...das gilt auch für mich..."

„Was?"

Verwirrt blickte er den jungen Vizepräsidenten an, dass war jetzt schon das zweite mal, dass er so etwas sagte.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden..."

„Ja, aber wieso, ich meine...ich hab versucht sie zu verge..."

„Das reicht Reno, ich will nichts mehr davon hören!" wurde er unsanft von Rufus unterbrochen.

„Außerdem würde ich dich bitten damit aufzuhören mich mit sie anzusprechen. Schließlich bin ich jünger als du und ich fühle mich damit auch nicht sonderlich wohl."

Was für Rufus wohl kein großes Ding war, war für Reno das schönste, was er seit langer Zeit gehört hatte. Er hasste ihn nicht und hatte ihm stattdessen schon fast so etwas wie ein Freundschaftsangebot gemacht.

Am liebsten wäre er ihm um den Hals gefallen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich tun sollte.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du ein kleiner Hund wärst, den man am Straßenrand ausgestzt hat..."

„Tut mir leid, aber es hat mich ein wenig überrascht, sowas gerade aus deinem Mund zu hören."

Er musste kichern.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst überleg ich es mir vielleicht noch..."

„Verstanden Boss!"

Es war schön, dass wieder fast alles beim Alten war, aber eine Sache gab es noch zu klären...

„Was machen wir jetzt damit?"

Er zeigte auf das Bündel auf seinem Tisch.

„Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Rufus blickte leicht beschämt zur Seite, seine Wangen leicht gerötet.

Selbst jemand wie Reno verstand, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, dass du vielleicht nachher bereust."

„Ich habe es lange genug überdacht, um mit meinen Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen und mein Entschluss steht fest. Das klingt jetzt bestimmt albern, aber ich mag dich wirklich. Schon seit dem erstem Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen hatte. Du warst so vollkommen anders, als die anderen Leute, mit denen ich bis dato zu tun hatte und das hat mich wirklich fasziniert."

„Aber warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

„Was glaubs du whl? Hätte mein Vater das herausgefunden hätte er mich wahrscheinlich enterbt oder er hätte versucht diese Schwäche gegen mich zu verwenden. Außerdem warst du nur mit Frauen unterwegs und deswegen hatte ich mir auch so keine Chancen ausgerechnet."

„Und deswegen warst du mir gegenüber immer so kalt?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte mich in deiner Nähe immer nur wie ein Trophäe gefühlt, die du deiner Sammlung hinzufügen wolltest..."

„Kann ich verstehen, aber so bin ich nun mal."

Das war er wirklich.

„Und deswegen würde ich gerne mit dir einen Neuanfang wagen. Wenn du damit kein Problem hast."

In diesem Moment war Reno der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

„Natürlich nicht! Sofern du dich mit mir abgeben willst?"

„Danke, Reno, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel!"

Es würde für die beiden nicht einfach werden, dass wussten sie, aber sie würden es versuchen. Und vielleicht erwartete sie dann auch irgendwann ihr persönliches Happy End. In einer Welt, in der sie ihre Gefühle offen zeigen konnten, ohne zu fürchten, dass man sie dafür verurteilte.

Ende

Bonus Kapitel auf .com


End file.
